1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring both adhesion and friction between polymer, for example, PDMS polymer, and any other material that comes into contact with the polymer, and more particularly, to an apparatus for measuring physical properties, such as adhesive force, adhesive energy, frictional force, coefficient of friction, of a polymer hemisphere relative to a contact plate provided in the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owing to recent technological development in micro-scale processes and nano-structure production fields, the manufacture of micro-scale elements or nano-structures, for use in the application of micro-machines (MEMS) and nano-machines (NEMS), is increasing. In particular, as one technique of manufacturing the nano-structures, a nano-imprinting lithography technique, that imprints polymers with nano-scale patterns using stamps made of certain materials, is being actively studied. The nano-imprinting lithography technique, however, suffers from the problem that adhesion and friction between the polymers and the stamps cause damage to the nano-scale patterns during the imprinting process. Nowadays, attempts are being made to apply adhesive properties of the nano-scale polymer structures to various applications, and accordingly, the measurement of adhesion and friction between the polymers and any other materials is a very important matter in the actual application of the polymers.
Conventionally, in the measurement of adhesion between polymers and corresponding plate-shaped contact means, Johnson-Kendall-Roberts (JKR) adhesion testers and other models have been used to measure required test data, for example, a contact area and weight. In the measurement of friction between the polymers and the contact means, other exclusive friction testers have been used.
As will be easily understood, using separately both the adhesion and friction testers is inconvenient when it is required to measure both adhesive and frictional properties of the polymers. Furthermore, when performance conditions of both the adhesion and friction testers, such as displacement and load-resolution, conflict with one another, it may cause measurement errors.